


缘分一道桥

by bushinageshei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushinageshei/pseuds/bushinageshei
Summary: 翻车补一下





	缘分一道桥

长衫是老张随手放在那里的。杜月笙的戏份一结束，看这长衫喜欢的紧，就带了件回去，没想到这么快就派上了用场，还是跟脐下三寸这档子事扯上关系的那种——此时没穿内里的白小褂，仅有浅灰色的大褂松松罩在身上。胯下一杆和胸前两粒都硬的不行，撑起三弯显眼的弧度，底下的还洇出一片不大不小的水迹，深灰被浅灰围着，逐渐向四周晕开。

其实老张从换上长衫就开始后悔了，刚被情欲和蜜语冲昏了头脑，想到没想就答应了小彭的要求。小年轻喜欢尝鲜可以理解，但他这老一辈的陪着他玩多少有点儿不妥当。心里越想越不是滋味，脸上也红一阵白一阵，杵小彭跟前手都不知道该往哪里放。

小彭眼里是着了火。他家张老师胸大腰细，直上直下不显身材的长衫在他身上也能被穿的凹凸有致。明明彼此间的肌肤之亲不少，这当儿不知又在矜持什么，朝他走来时连步子都不敢迈太大，生怕侧面的开叉暴露旖旎春光。

滴溜溜绕到人身后贴上去，手从平坦的腰腹移至叉口，半撩起前帘往里钻，触得一片被汗浸着的滑腻肌肤。

“都五十多的人了皮肤还这么好”，小彭在老张大腿内侧揉捏个没完，心里泛嘀咕。抽了一只手回来摸索老张的脖颈与下巴。短胡茬扎得指肚刺痒，继续向上摸到的是微张的嘴。平日里张老师就有舔唇的毛病，此时更甚，红艳艳的唇上沾着层水光，分外色情的含住小彭的手指，无意识的用牙轻嗑。

底下那只手轻握住老张那活儿撸动起来，与口中手指的抽查频率保持恰到好处的一致，同时小彭微凉的唇贴上老张的后颈又吸又咬。老张被刺激的气都喘不匀，憋得久，再吐出长长一口，脸很快因缺氧而泛红，眼里蒙上层潋滟水光，攥住衣料的手微微发着抖。

人没多久就射了，喷薄出的一瞬间眼前闪过白光，腿软的站不住，身子向后倾斜，正好被小彭抱个满怀。小彭却似未卜先知般，没等老张靠稳，左手臂捞住膝弯，右手臂托着背，竟将老张打横抱了起来。他迈开长腿两三步就走到了床沿，置怀中人于柔软的床铺之间，随后开始解自己的衣服。

不应期未过的老张蜷在床上，长衫的下摆被精液粘湿大片，茫然看着身上仅剩一件内裤的小彭跨上床，头发凌乱，下身半勃，眼神里藏着匹饿了十天半个月的狼，即将把猎物吞食入腹。不自觉的往床头缩，然而无济于事，小彭很快到了他身边，大腿处就算隔着层衣料也依旧能感受到性器的炙热。

老张是有点怕了。欲火刚灭，身体敏感又虚软，这会儿操进去不知道会多难受，加上伴侣憋了这么久，怕是难以控制力度，那么自己的老腰就不是酸上几天那么简单了，说断掉都是轻的。于是犹豫着开口：

“艾迪……你别，我正难受着呢……我帮你用手弄出来，好不好？”

听到这话，小彭变了脸，可怜巴巴地瞪着眼睛，嘴角都要耷拉下来，心里想的是另一套——他老张自己爽完就要翻脸不认人了，敢情是把他当成个人形自走飞机杯啊，坚决不行，于是欺身压得更紧：

“老师，我都硬成这样了，你要对我负责啊”

话音刚落，就用吻堵住了那张开开合合想要吐出拒绝话语的嘴。手在上半身游移，抚过精致的曲线，最终停留在乳头上缓缓按压。长衫略有些粗糙的料子摩擦着乳尖，两颗浅褐的珠子很快就完全挺起。

老张踟蹰不定的思绪被小彭突如其来的吻打断，对方的舌头灵活地钻入口内纠缠他的舌，发出粘腻的水声，动作看似温柔却有不容推拒的力量，一点点将他口腔中的每寸土地都侵占了去。

一番折腾，不应期所带来的不适感退去，老张身体各处积累的欲火燃至小腹，下身有了二次膨胀的趋势。此时再拒绝就是故作矜持了，干脆自己扯开领口的纽襻，手臂环上小彭的脖颈，指尖在背部轻轻滑拉，是无声的勾引与暗示。

小彭动作不停，感到背上传来的阵阵酥麻，心里立刻清楚的跟明镜一样——他张老师是缓过那个劲儿了。事情总算从单方面的不情不愿变成了你情我愿皆大欢喜。这下悬着的心落地，行为再无顾忌。双膝跪在老张身体两侧，俯下身送上炽烈的吻。

到底是两三个月没做了，后头扩张了也还是紧，层叠的软肉咬住勃发的性器，跪伏的姿势更能清晰地感知到体内巨物的轮廓。整根埋入时浑身都在抖，不知是胀得还是烫的。刚抽送了一下，人就哑着嗓子嚷嚷不行了，手脚并用地向前爬，内里收缩着夹了好多下。

这回连小彭的圆鼻头上也冒了汗。大手箍着腰拖回来，二话没说给了屁股两巴掌，小麦色的肌肤上留了红印。

“老师，您再动我就不客气了”

老张委屈的骂了几句你小子的，喘着气放松，肚子上的肉都软了几分。

刚开始的一会儿是赌气了，咬住长衫的袖子不出声。后来就是被操熟了，胳膊酸的撑不住，上身趴在床上，屁股撅的更高，腰部拉出惊艳的线条。垂下的衣摆随身后的撞击晃动，袖子脱了口，丝丝涎水从唇齿间滑落，口内没了遮拦，不成调的语句从嗓子眼里涌出来，呻吟夹杂着谩骂，倒显出几分可爱。

老张在第二次射的时候彻底晕乎了，上下眼皮都在打架。小彭这次没像以前那样照顾他，撸了把垂在额前的湿发，继续埋头苦干。

中间换了一次姿势，等小彭射完已过了好久，不得不为小年轻的好体力叹服。两月不见的冷漠生疏随情潮退去，之后便是简单的清理。老张被折腾的够呛，浑身像散了架，手指头都难抬起一根。而小彭俨然一副神清气爽的样子，拧了毛巾，耐心拭去对方身上的浊液。眉目如画的青年认真起来格外好看，温柔的神情像极了他在宣传会上告白时的模样。他嘴角噙着笑，用略有些蹩脚的普通话说：“老师，我爱您”。

老张一直没忘。

屋内二人相拥入眠，而窗外，正值月明星稀。


End file.
